The Face of a Barber
by FearMeIAmGiia
Summary: With an empty heart and odd soul, Sweeney Todd returns to London to be reunited with his wife and daughter. On finding them both gone, something in his brain snaps and he swears revenge on the men that caused his misfortune. But with the help of a strange man who somehow knows his story, and a cunning baker who lives in his former home, can he see the light before it's too late?
1. Disclaimer

I own absolutely nothing except for the strings of words I use to put together this story and a character by the name of Doc Warrington. Sweeney Todd, Mrs. Lovett and Toby belong to Penny Dreadful, and most other characters belong to Stephen Sondheim, who created them when he wrote the musical.

_*Rated M for murder scenes and somewhere in the beginning a scene about sexual harassment and implied rape, but I'm not going to go into detail with the second. If you can't handle gore, I'd suggest not reading this, although I'm not sure if my writing is going to make it all that bad.*_


	2. Prologue

Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium stood crumbling and breaking in the middle block of Fleet Street. The door hadn't been opened in months by a customer, and not much more often by Mrs. Lovett herself. The sign above the doorway was beginning to fade, due both to the weather and old age to a point where you could barely read what it said anymore; if the shop hadn't been around for so long nobody would have known it's name.  
The shop wasn't in very good condition. It was worn down and beaten, and Mrs. Lovett never saw fit to repair it. She never got any business, even when the shop was new. The woman's appearance much resembled the shop itself, old and weary yet with a little effort, she could look beautiful. Her hair was always pinned up messily either side of her head, she didn't care much about her appearance; she ever had reason to make an effort. Her eyes were a light chocolate colour, yet they never had any sparkle in them. They were always nothing more than dark and empty.

Her name was Eleanor Lovett. She preferred people to call her Nellie, the name 'Eleanor' had belonged to her grandmother, whom she'd never had a good relationship with. Nellie didn't see her family very often anymore. Her mother had married rich and moved to France, leaving her and her sister behind in London, and her sister had long since disappeared. She had moved on from the death of her late husband, Albert Lovett, but there had always been somebody else, right in the back of her mind, who'd held her heart for so long.

His name was Benjamin Barker. The most renowned barber in London, in the year of 1846. He was a bright and friendly man, handsome yet modest, with a strong love for his family. Barker was one of the most respected men in Fleet Street, his fame stretching out further to almost every corner of London. Lucy, his wife, was a very paragon of beauty, her blond hair was pinned behind her head, covered in the large silk bonnets she would always wear. Her dresses were made out of the finest silks and fabrics; Benjamin always spoiled her.  
Their young daughter, Johnna, was the perfect mix of her parents. She had Lucy's blonde hair and oval face shape, and her father's dark eyes and strong nose. Johanna slept a lot. She wasn't a loud or fussy baby, rather she was calm, and rarely cried. They were a perfect family.

But nothing good lasts forever. Barker was too soon arrested by the Judge of the entire city, Turpin, whose wealth exceeded that of many. Though handsome, the Judge was aging, and quickly too. He had little time left to find himself a wife, yet no matter how many ladies he complimented, danced or talked with, nobody ever seemed to fall for him. Though it just so happened that the stealthy man, twisted with need for a woman for himself, had eyes for young Lucy Barker. There was something, he thought, that Lucy had; something that was different. But it wasn't love he felt for her. It was nothing but selfish lust, and sadly, it was widely known that Judge Turpin always had the last word.

Barker was captured on a walk through the town with Lucy and Johanna in the summertime. It caused quite a scene in the town centre, and news quickly spread around the city. The barber didn't see it coming. Two guards, Quincey and Eaton, officials working for Turpin, ran around the corner and hit him hard on the head, catching him under his arms as his unconscious form fell towards the floor, then dragged him away. It all happened very quickly, but once her head made sense the events and realised what had happened, Lucy screamed and began to run after him, Johanna crying for what seemed the first time in her arms.

"BENJAMIN! _NO_! PLEASE! _BRING HIM BACK_!" She wrestled through the people who were now gathered at the scene. They all parted to let her through, before an elderly man in the crowd by the name of Doc Warrington stepped forwards and kept her from following, comforting her as she broke down and cried into his shoulder, Johanna seeming to calm slowly as her mother did. Nobody knew quite why he had stopped her, but they could see it in his eyes, in his face, that he knew something that they didn't, so they said nothing.  
There was protesting and shouting all around, angry customers, young women and the like screaming about his innocence (no matter they had no idea why he was being arrested) and some even began to follow after the men until Turpin walked in front of the crowd and smiled. He waited a good amount of time for silence, and when he had it, he began:

"Benjamin Barker has been arrested on official terms, none of which are to be disclosed. Any persons found to be investigating this matter will be prosecuted." His voice boomed across the square. People started mumbling but he called once for silence, and the crowd went so quiet you could almost hear the beating wings of the birds above. Turpin took a moment to clear his throat before smiling proudly.

"He may return to London in a minimum of 15 years. If he does anything, however, to elongate his sentence, he may never be allowed to return at all. Thank you." Turpin took an unnecessary bow, and it was greeted by several 'boo!'s from the crowd that was now only beginning to depart.  
Beadle Bamford, the Judge's law partner; a plump and red-faced man, stepped out of the crowd. He hobbled slowly towards his only friend due to his bad arthritis and stood at the Judge's side, staring menacingly into the huddle of people. He had a friendly air to him, but what was inside couldn't have been more different.

"What are you all waiting for? Show's over!" He shouted, waving his cane in the air. "Lucy Barker, please join us over here." He crooked a finger towards the blonde and smiled, showing a row of brown teeth. Still in Doc Warrington's arms, Lucy shook her head profoundly.

"Don't let them take me! Where shall Johanna go? Oh, sir, how will she survive?" She fretted, rocking the still whimpering girl in her arms. Doc took his own arms from around her corseted waist and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ma'am. I'm sure it's nothing they'll want. Perhaps law papers. I'm not an expert in this matter, unfortunately. Where is it you live?" He asked quietly, trying not to let their conversation be overheard.

"Fleet Street.." Lucy whispered. "186 Fleet Street. What does it matter?" She became weary of the man, stepping backwards slightly.

"Give me the little dear. You go see what it is they want, I'll take her back to your home." He nodded towards Johanna, who was looking up at him curiously through wide eyes. His hands disappeared from her shoulders, returning to his sides. "I'll wait with her until your return."

"Sir.." Lucy's voice was shaking. "I- I don't know you.. I couldn't.."

"LUCY BARKER!" Beadle Bamford called across the square. "If you do not join us within the minute, we will have to have you arrested along with your husband." He crooked his large finger again. Lucy looked up at Doc, who seemed to be smiling sadly at her, his crows feet crinkled around his kind eyes, his hat frayed hat lopsided on his head.

"Please. I promise your daughter will come to no harm." He said genuinely, reaching his gloved hands out for the child.

"I.. oh, dear, what else can I do? If you harm her, sir, in any way, you will not live to regret it!" She said sharply, handing her daughter hesitantly over to the older man. He looked down at the girl who looked so much like her mother, and smiled.

"I'm sure I won't, ma'am." He chuckled. "I will not leave her side until you're with her again."

"Thank you, sir." Lucy said, her voice weak. "I could tell you how much this me-"

"Mama!" The baby giggled. Lucy's eyes grew wide, and she looked down at her daughter with wonder in her eyes. Her mouth twitched as though she was going to say something and then decided against it. "Ma..MA!"

"Johanna?" Lucy smiled and leant down so she could see her daughter's round face, her eyes glistening with tears. "Did you just say 'mama?'" She laughed breathlessly.

"Mama!" Johanna squealed again, wiggling in Doc's arms, her blonde curls bobbing around her head. Lucy smiled up at the man and stood upright slowly, waving to the Beadle and Judge to let them know she was on her way. She wiped away her tears with shaky hands and laughed nervously.

"That.. that was her first word.." Lucy explained, still wiping tears from her overly pink cheeks.

"I'd guessed." Doc said quietly. "Seems like she's going to be a talkative young woman." He chuckled.

"I'll be back soon, Johanna," Lucy promised, leaning down once more to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "And we can let you have a nap." She smiled weakly, looking at her child's face for what could be the last time. She looked like Benjamin, too much like him and yet she looked like Lucy.  
The baby's wide eyes looked at her mother with love, not yet able to grasp the concept of what had happened. She giggled, reaching up her hands to Lucy, who in turn handed one of hers over. Johanna gripped her mother's finger tightly, pulling on it, fascinated.  
Lucy pulled her finger away and stood up again, smoothing the creases out of her dress and looking at the man she had decided to trust. He smiled and so she did, before briskly turning away and beginning to walk towards Beadle and the Judge.

"See you soon, ma'am." Doc whispered into the air. He watched as Lucy made her way through the crowd and then looked down at the young girl in his arms, who seemed to be in a state of shocked silence. He smiled down at her once more, and set off to Fleet Street.

And as for how the house that belonged to the Barker's, a family that would soon be three parts tragedy, came into the possession of Nellie Lovett? Well.. I'm afraid that's the story. _He_ wouldn't want me to give it away so soon.


	3. Chapter 1: The Broken Ship

Not quite twenty years later, when most of London had forgotten about the unfortunate string of events that had happened that day in the town square; a large, worn down ship docked in London's largest port. It caused quite a stir in the maze of streets around, the few men who were working that night were not expecting anyone to be arriving, especially not without notice, so they were not prepared for a ship quite so large.

The groups of people wandering around, couples and orphaned children alike stopped in the middle of the street to stare bewildered at it, and the entire population of the pub opposite, just beyond the brick wall which separated the port from the street, were huddled outside, for it was the biggest ship that had visited since anyone could remember. To make things stranger, nobody recognised it. London never had any ships dock which were not already regular visitors. There was no wonder it caused such a fuss.

The ship itself was grand, the decoration so beautiful yet very faded, the floorboards and sides of the ship weakened and broken, due to harsh weather and cruel beatings of the sea. It's headlights were shockingly bright, dulling even the brightest star whilst out at sea and now penetrating through the fog and darkness with ease. The bottom of the ship, concealed by the water, was not quite so magnificent, covered in an ugly sheet of algae and barnacles that slowed her down to half of her speed. The sails were battered and ripped, so dirty they were almost brown in colour. The ship by all means had only stopped for repair, but it had a second purpose. While usually there was only one man aboard, this time, there were two.

"Mr. Todd? Mr. Todd, we've docked! Where are you?" A young sailor, the captain of the boat, called out to his guest. "Mr. Todd? We've reached London!"

"I'm over here, boy." The man who went by the name of Todd walked around from the back of the ship. He wore a dirty, leather trenchcoat, a black bag slung over his right shoulder and his hair was a crazy mop of black, the only thing allowing it to stand out from the dark night sky was the white streak that ran from the right side of his head to the back of his hair. He had an air of sadness around him, and he seemed distant.

Before he further acknowledged the younger man, he looked up into the cityscape with first bored and then wide eyes and seemed momentarily shocked by the city. Smoke rose into the darkness from almost every chimney, the only visible street from even the height of the ship dirty and scummy and the air smelling of something most foul. His eyes travelled across the view for a few seconds, taking in the full extent of the place he once seemed to know, before looking down at the other.

"So we are." He whispered with a quick half-smile, that never had the chance to reach his eyes.

"Are you okay?" The sailor asked, looking concerned. He was young, but he still saw the world through the eyes of someone much older than himself. "You seem a little.. upset."

"What's your name again?"

"Anthony. Anthony Hope. Oh dear, I did tell you, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did. I'd forgotten it, that was all. I'm fine, Anthony." The man spoke in a monotone voice, quiet and worn out. By this time the men on duty had finished staring dumbfounded at the ship and were now hastily working to pull it properly into the port.

"Are you sure? If there's any way to help you, I'll-"

"I said I was fine!" Todd's voice raised. "I'm just... tired." He finished in his quiet, almost whisper like voice.  
He sighed and walked straight past the younger man, stopping only when he reached the front of the ship, stepping in front of the wooden wheel and holding on to the sides of the ship, which were now either side of him. He looked down at the murky waters below, the dark sheet of wet which seemed to never end. Seaweed swirled around on the surface of the water like a flag in the wind, only it had a much more sombre feel to it, like the seaweed was trying its hardest to escape.

Todd watched as the distance between the ship and the wooden walkway grew smaller and smaller, until eventually they collided with a soft thud. It made him lose his balance for merely a second, rocking forwards on the balls of his feet, before he turned and once again looked Anthony in the eye.

"I'd like to thank you, Anthony." He began, walking back to the main body of the ship once more. "I must confess, if you hadn't spotted me out there and picked me up, I may have been captured again. Or, perhaps, dead." He laughed.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Todd. I'm always willing to help a stranger out, especially one that desperately needs it." Anthony replied wholeheartedly. He hesitated before adding quietly, "... You are okay, aren't you?"

"I am."

"I'm not sure you are, but I won't pry. Like I said before, if there's anything I can do to help, I will."

"I appreciate it, lad." Todd said honestly. It wasn't often he was shown kindness, in fact, it was almost fifteen years since somebody had even smiled at him. He wasn't a bad man, but once you're arrested, people don't look at you the same.

"I suppose we'd better get off of the ship then, sir. I need to get some rest before I visit Hyde Park tomorrow, and I'm sure you've got somewhere to be. Have you got somewhere to stay, perhaps some family living here, or a friend?"

"Yes," Todd whispered quietly, "I've got some family."

"I'm glad to hear it. I trust you remember where the stairs are?"

Both men got off of the ship with ease, slipping slightly on the stairs due to them being wet, but getting down safely. Anthony paid the men who pulled in the ship while Todd stood absentmindedly, staring up at the city which now seemed remarkably bigger. The dark buildings seemed to loom over him, and the smoke gave an intimidating impression, but he stood his ground against the imaginary threats. He refused to be taunted by them, by memories of endless nights in dark cells and looming security men watching his every move.

Once Anthony had finished saying thank you, four times, and eventually began to walk out into London, Todd followed suite. They walked along the walkway, through the short alleyway and onto the cobbled path of London before they talked again.

"So, Mr. Todd... will I see you again?" Anthony turned to face the older man. He smiled after asking, and eagerly awaited a reply. It took a while for Todd to reply, simply because he wasn't sure what to say. He looked down the long street that they were on, taking in the changes since he'd been there last, before he even thought to answer.

"I suppose. If you're able to find me."

"And.. where might I find you?" Anthony laughed.

"Around Fleet Street," Todd whispered, looking in the general direction of the street, "I wouldn't wonder."

"I'll visit sometime in the future, then. Until next time, my friend." The sailor held out his hand for the strange other man to hold, who now looked up at him with curious eyes. He waited a few second before his gloved hand met the smaller one, and he gave it one hard shake before his reply of 'until then,' and turned his back, making his way through the city alone.


End file.
